Top 15 Las Vegas Moments
The Top 15 Las Vegas moments. 15. 2000 Las Vegas 400 - Haul and Davey Crash Spike: OH MY GOODNESS! ROOKIE DAVE ALTERNATORS AND HAUL INNGAS CRASHING OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Pinkie: A bad crash for Haul and the rookie sensation. 14. 1958 Las Vegas 400 - Donald Williams Dies Spike: BIG TROUBLE! BIG ONE INVOLVES ROOKIE MITCH GEARS! OMG DONALD WILLIAMS FLIPPING LIKE A MANIAC! HAVE YOU EVER? Pinkie: NO I'VE NEVER! Spike: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Pinkie: THIS IS HISTORIC! (Banging sounds are heard as Donald flips) Donald's Crew Chief: NOOO! DONALD! 13. 1985 Tow Cap 400 - The Three Wheeled King Pinkie: OMG! I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M WATCHING SPIKE! IT'S THE THREE WHEELED KING! KING GOES TO PIT ON THREE FREAKING WHEELS! 12. 2017 Las Vegas 400 - Chick's Boogity Boogity Boogity Chick: KACHIGA KACHIGA KACHIGA! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! 11. 1985 Tow Cap 400 - Big One Johnathan Melter: HEY, DONNIE! TAKE THIS! (slams Don) Don: OW! Spike: TROUBLE! RACERS CRASHING! DON ALTERNATORS, ERNIE GEARSON, EUGENE CARBURESKI AND RUSTY CORNFUEL!!! Rookie Taylor Bendy escapes the wreck. OMG, THE KING HAS LOST ONE WHEEL! ALSO HERE GOES CORNFUEL HARD INTO THE WALL! A BIT AIRBORNE! HE FLIPS OVER ONCE AND LANDS ON HIS ROOF! DON ALTERNATORS WITH HEAVY DAMAGE! Pinkie: Alright Spike, tell me what happened to Cornfuel as we show the replay. (Replay) Spike: So Cornfuel spun and was out of control, hit the wall right on his ROOF went 5 centimeters airborne and landed upside down. (Back live) Spike: There you have it! Let's see what's wrong with Cornfuel, racer 2. (Tow Cap Radio) Rusty: Ouch. That hurts my left front tire. What happened? Tow Cap Crew Chief: You've crashed badly. Rusty: What? Stop saying non-sense Chick! Chief: I'm not Chick Hicks. Rusty: Stop it! Floyd: Hello! Rusty: Hello Popeye! Female Gasprin Pitty: That's my FRIEND!!! FLOYD MALL V HILL!!!! 10. 1985 Tow Cap 400 - Dale Sr Crash Spike: OH NO! The Intimidator Dale Earnhardt goes AIRBORNE HIGH! Flips over the grass like the Hudson Hornet did back in 1954. Pinkie: DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT CRASH! Anyway, Dale Sr keeps flipping! Lands on the grass and catches fire. Spike: Yup. Pinkie: A huge crash of Dale Sr today. The Intimidator may not Intimidate ever again! That is he might NEVER RACE AGAIN (cries) I LOVE DALE SR HE IS MY THIRD FAVORITE RACER MY FAVORITE IS THE KING AND SECOND FAVORITE IS FLOYD MULVHILL! Spike: It's ok Pinkie. He will be ok! I'm sure he will be he is the (Seal Bark) Intimidator! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! A Seal Bark censor! (FACT: 1st time the censor sound was heard in this race) Pinkie: I think the seal bark is funny I stopped crying thanks to it! Spike: Either way I think there is fluid coming out of his nose. Probably a fractured skull. The fire extinguisher is used on him and his fire is out and Fred Watcar is on the scene with an ambulance. 9. 1994 Las Vegas 400 - The Big One Spike: There's trouble. I repeat, there's trouble! And i swear a lot of times, this one, too! Mac: OH GOD!! (Matthew Screams at the moment where his flipping starts) 8. 1994 Las Vegas 400 - Chick Hicks Pushes James Cleanair and Cleanair takes out Chick Chick Hicks: Screw you, James! (hits James) James: OWWWWW WHY!!! Chick: Oh no! I'm spinning out! NOOOO! (Darren Team Radio) Darren: What the (Dolphin Censor) Chick? OW! Senior Trax: CHICK IS IN THE (Popeye Toot 2x) ACCIDENT!! WE'RE SO SAVED!! 7. 2003 Las Vegas 400 - Greg Candyman Goes to the Shiny Wax Pits and gets Green Tires Bob: It appears Greg Candyman had actually gone into the Shiny Wax pit stop and he hasn't even noticed! Darrell: WHAT, THIS IS CRAZY TALK! Bob: NO, THIS IS CRAZY TALK! *points to the new green tires of Candyman* Greg has got green tires! 6. 1998 Las Vegas 400 - The Big One Spike: OH NO, I SEE CHUCK'S BRAKES FAILING! HE PUSHES ROOKIE FLYWHEEL! HE CONTACTS HICKS, WEATHERS AND CURBER HAVE NOWHERE TO GO! Pinkie: ARMSTRONG IN HIS SIDE! CHICK BASHES MAC ICAR! INNGAS BRUSHED THE SIDE OF ICAR AND CHUCK ARMSTRONG'S UNDERSIDE IS DAMAGED! ICAR TAKES OUT D'AGOSTINO! A FAN SEES SMOKE, CLEANAIR AND ROTOR COLIDE! BLAMER SOMEHOW AVOIDS THE WRECK BY A GODLY MIRACLE! ITS ALL HAPPENING HERE WAY TOO FAST! Spike: SOME OF THE BEST ARE INVOLVED! CHICK! THE KING! AND MORE! 5. 1994 Las Vegas 400 - Ernie and Crusty Tie (Near 2-Way Tie Finish) Spike: SO CLOSE, SO CLOSE, SO CLOSE, AND SO, SO CLOSE!! TOO UNKNOWN TO KNOW!! TOO UNKNOWN TO KNOW THE WINNER!! Pinkie: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I SWEAR, THIS IS IT! THIS IS JUST IT! IT IS JUST IT! HOW HISTORIC IS THIS? CRUSTY ROTOR AND ERNIE GEARSON SEEM TO BE LITERALLY TIED! TIED! WHO WON? WAS IT ERNIE? CRUSTY? OR EVEN SOMEONE ELSE? Spike: AND WIPEOUT FINISHES THIS RACE, TOO! (Ponchy Team Radio) Ponchy: YES! YES! Ponchy's Crew Chief: WE FINISHED THE RACE!! WOO!! YEAH!!! GOOD JOB STEVEN! (That is Ponchy's real name, Ponchy is just his stage name just like Harry is real name of Haul Inngas, Benjamin is real name of Brush Curber and Jordan is the real name of Slider Petrolski) Ponchy: WOO-HOO!! I'M THE ONLY ROOKIE TO EVER FINISH AND MY SECOND FINISH OF 1994 EVER!!! OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!! I LOVE THIS RACE! I'M GONNA BE ROOKIE! I'M GONNA BE ROOKIE! SO SO GONNA BE! (But he wasn't rookie, as he was the 1996 Rookie of the Year) (Back to the announcers) Pinkie: Awesome 204 laps finish for Ponchy on this green-white-checker! 4. 2010 Tow Cap 500 - NO BACKUPS AT ALL!!!!! Bob Cutlass: All racers are towed away and now we need backups. Darrell Cartrip: NO WAY! NO BACKUPS AT ALL!!!!!!!!!! Bob Cutlass: Why? Darrell Cartrip: THERE IS NO BACKUPS AT ALL!!!!! Bob: Ok, they will come back next race. 3. 2009 Tow Cap 400 - The Big One Bob: TROUBLE! BRICK YARDLEY LOSES CONTROL! LEE REVKINS LOSES IT! HE FREAKING SAVES IT! '''DID YOU SEE THAT DARRELL?! Darrell: THAT WAS AMAZING BUT OH NO LEE MAKES CONTACT WITH DUD THROTTLEMAN AS THEY START THE BIG ONE! Bob: THE BIG ONE AT LAS VEGAS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! AT LEAST TWENTY CARS INVOLVED! '''PETROLSKI FLIPPED OVER BY PHIL TANKSON! Darrell: HISTORIC! SO SO CRAZY!!! Bob: ROOKIE SENSATION BUCK BEARINGLY AND RALPH CARLOW CRASHING! Darrell: HISTORIC! 2. 1982 Tow Cap 400 - Big One Pinkie: TROUBLE! BIG ONE INVOLVES SEVERAL RACERS! Spike: DON ALTERNATORS IN THE CATCH FENCE! THE KING AND FLOYD MULVHILL INVOLVED! SAMMY SMELTER HIT HARD! ANDREW AXLER IN THE DIRT MIKE SEASONS TAKES A TIRE TO THE FACE! DISASTER IN THE TOW CAP 400!